


Драбблы из подводного царства

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, mermaid au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Пара кусочков от несостоявшегося АУ по мотивам "В поисках Немо", Гинтоки и Хиджиката - русалки. Первый драббл - маленькая зарисовка, рейтинг PG. Второй - русалочий пвп.





	1. Chapter 1

Хиджиката выскользнул из каменной расщелины, потягиваясь и наслаждаясь простором. Он дёрнул зелёным хвостом чтобы отделаться от налипших остатков мха, невзначай задевая по носу Гинтоки, который выплыл вслед за ним.  
— Эй, поаккуратней! Ты же не хочешь испортить красивое лицо Гин-сана. Хоть это и не самая моя привлекательная черта, — он пошло ухмыльнулся.  
— А, это было твоё лицо? Я думал, шлёпаю по другому концу… — лениво откликнулся Хиджиката и добавил хода лёгким взмахом хвоста, привычно увёртываясь от ответного удара. Гинтоки конечно погнался вслед, и они некоторое время гонялись между кораллов и длинных водорослей, совсем как малые дети, распугивая стайки мелких цветных рыб. 

Неожиданно, Хиджиката почувствовал новый вкус в течении воды и резко остановился. Гинтоки впилился в него с разгону и обхватил руками, как будто так и собирался.  
— Поймался, Хи-джи-ка-та-кун, — он произнес нараспев, но быстро смолк, увидев напряжённый жест Хиджикаты. — Опять люди? — уже тихим и серьёзным тоном.  
— Третий раз на этой неделе. Похоже их корабль над ущельем. Придётся подобраться ближе чтобы разобраться.   
— Куда собрался в одиночку, по сетям соскучился?  
Хиджиката выразительно посмотрел на него и демонстративно сбросил с себя руки.  
— И кого это мне пришлось распутывать из ловушки для раков последний раз? Раков!  
— У меня просто еда тогда кончилась… но и мы с Хасегавой немного выиграли. И захотелось раков, да! А ловушка нестандартная оказалась. Узкая. — Он замолк с упрямым видом под скептическим взглядом Хиджикаты.  
— И конечно же пьяные ягоды тут ни при чём.  
Может быть они бы и продолжали препираться, но в этот момент их обдало новой волной, заставившей замолчать и внимать чуждому вкусу и запаху воды. Человечий дух приближался.


	2. Chapter 2

Золотистые лучи заходящего солнца пронизывали зеленоватые воды лагуны, пятнами освещая серые, поросшие мхом, округлые валуны на дне. Хиджикате всегда нравился вкус воды здесь, немного терпкий от богатой растительности на берегу. Гинтоки часто можно было найти именно здесь, но спрятанная лагуна нравилась Хиджикате не поэтому. Он выплыл по спирали выше и выше, наконец разбив блестящую поверхность воды. Стряхнув мокрую челку с глаз, он огляделся и застыл. На одном из больших камней близко к берегу полулежал Гинтоки, распластав бледно-голубой хвост и лениво покачивая плавником. Рядом с ним сидела девушка, болтала ногами в воде, и что-то увлечённо говорила. Человеческая девушка. Внутри похолодело. Хиджиката долго не церемонился. Подплыв снизу, он схватил её за ноги и дёрнул в воду. Протащил бьющееся тело под водой и, когда она затихла, осторожно вытащил, проверил дыхание, и оставил на берегу.   
— Ты совсем охренел, Хиджиката-кун? — тем временем подплыл Гинтоки.   
— Это ты охренел. Ты что тут делаешь? С человеком.   
— Ты просто ревнуешь, — Гинтоки надул щеки и выглядел по-детски обиженным.  
— Ты же знаешь, зачем эти правила, — пытался сохранить терпение Хиджиката. — И не волнуйся, твоя подружка скоро придёт в себя. Но в следующий раз может побоится заигрывать с русалками. Как и следует.  
— Момо-тян рассказывала мне про такое место, называется “кафе”. Там едят мороженое и парфе… с клубничками. — Гинтоки мечтательно закатил глаза.  
— Что ещё за парфе? Тоже сладкая хрень? Ты хоть когда-нибудь пробовал эту “клубничку”? Очередная выдумка, — Хиджиката раздражённо отвернулся.  
— Хватит уже ворчать, Хиджиката-кун… Я поплыл.  
Гинтоки выглядел таким огорчённым, что Хиджикате стало неловко, будто это он в чём-то провинился. Он подплыл ближе и приобнял Гинтоки за плечо.  
— Эй, помнишь наш тайник, на дне лагуны?  
— Ну? — неохотно отозвался Гинтоки.  
— Я вчера нашёл новый затонувший корабль, никто даже не успел обобрать. Хочешь, посмотрим что там интересного? Может найдём ещё сокровищ для коллекции.  
Гинтоки покосился на него и медленно кивнул. Он любил собирать человеческие побрякушки. Хиджикате не было до них особого дела, но ему нравилось наблюдать как блестели бесцветно-селёдочные глаза и как менялось выражение лица Гинтоки — вместо скучающего становилось внимательным и любопытным. Так же оно менялось когда они занимались сексом. При этой мысли его передёрнуло.  
— Я вовсе не ревновал тогда, кстати. Подумать только.  
— Конечно нет. — Гинтоки загадочно усмехнулся и уткнулся лицом в шею Хиджикате. Тот не смел говорить, да что толку, Гинтоки и так знал. Он мягко поцеловал, а потом прошёлся языком, слегка посасывая чувствительные зеленоватые лепестки жабр, заставив Хиджикату содрогнуться всем телом и шумно вдохнуть воздух ртом. По всему телу пробежала волна мурашек, вытесняя мысли об очередной подколке. В ответ он обвил Гинтоки хвостом и потёрся тёмно-зелёной чешуёй об его голубую. Немного обомлев от умелого языка и поцелуев на чувствительном месте, он гладил гладкую кожу на спине Гинтоки и забрался одной рукой в его серебристые кудри. Притянув лицо Гинтоки ближе, Хиджиката опустил голову и провёл губами по скуле и ниже, к его губам. Он поймал взгляд тёмных красноватых глаз и чуть прикусил нижнюю губу острыми зубами. От солоноватого вкуса на языке и прикосновений чужих рук стало жарко, и Хиджиката углубил поцелуй. Они сцепились взглядами и языками и погрузились под воду, прижавшись плотнее и продолжая виртуозный танец. Прозрачные веки рефлекторно покрыли глаза, и жаберные пластинки приоткрылись, пропуская новый поток воды, пока они плавно тонули ко дну.

Хиджиката целовал шею и ласкал жабры Гинтоки, потом он выцеловывал дорожку по ключицам, груди, спускался вдоль живота. Пробуя на вкус тонкое слизистое покрытие набедренной чешуи, Хиджиката водил языком по гладкой переливчатой шкуре, где мелкие овальные чешуйки казалось сливались воедино.   
— Откройся… — пробормотал он, тыкаясь носом в шкуру, где она натянулась над твердеющим выступом.   
Одновременно он гладил пальцами нежную чешую ниже, пока Гинтоки не расслабил чешуйчатый покров, позволяя Хиджикате вытащить и взять в рот его член. Он ласкал горячую головку языком и нежную тонкую чешую вокруг основания руками, иногда поглядывая выше на Гинтоки и придерживая его на месте хвостом. Когда он опустил пальцы чуть ниже и надавил на анальное отверстие, Гинтоки откинул голову, приоткрыв рот и невольно выпуская облачко мелких пузырей. Хиджиката чувствовал пряный вкус, лёгкие прикосновения плавника сзади, и руки, крепко сжимающие за плечи, но вдруг Гинтоки выскользнул из обвившего его хвоста и они закружились кувырком. Гинтоки погладил его волосы и ловко перевернулся, игриво шлепнув по заднице плавником, поймал его руками за бёдра, и опять подался своими бедрами в лицо Хиджикате. Сквозь туман в голове медленно кружили бессвязные мысли, но такой ход Хиджикате вполне нравился.  
Они продолжали круговое движение по инерции, а Хиджиката опять приник и глубоко вобрал гладкий ствол. Он был уже возбуждён от твёрдости и вкуса во рту, и Гинтоки легко проник рукой между расслабленных чешуйчатых складок. Он сжал и погладил его, и Хиджиката зажмурился и протяжно застонал, когда оказался в объятиях горячего рта. Толкаясь навстречу и стараясь не переставать работать языком, он чувствовал ответную вибрацию чужого горла. Если бы они были на поверхности, он бы чётко услышал его голос.  
У него кружилась голова, а может он весь, и всё расплывалось и мерцало перед глазами. Он крепко обнимал единственное твёрдое и надёжное тело перед собой, отдаваясь непреодолимым ощущениям, сдавливавшим его как чёрные воды в самой дальней, запретной, незыблемой океанской глубине.

Приходя в себя немного позже, Хиджиката ослабил хватку, и Гинтоки перевернулся и мягко обвился вокруг него, целуя плечо. Они лежали на мягком песке в сумеречной полутьме, и Хиджиката сонно теребил кончик плавника.  
— Отдыхай, а потом сводишь меня на романтическую лунную прогулку к затонувшему кораблю.  
— Какую еще романтическую... — вяло огрызнулся Хиджиката. Спорить было совершенно лень. Веки потяжелели и он устроился поуютнее, погружаясь в тёплую дремоту.


End file.
